Every Hero Needs a Villian
by QueenJay13
Summary: No summary for you hahahahah :P


**A/N Okay i totally had no idea what to call this so if you have a better tittle feel free to tell me also its a one shot so yea :D this couple seriously needs more love. actually all pairings need more love even the most crackish ones. well im going to shut up now. also i dont own hetalia obvoulsly !Enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be at home finishing a report that was due on Monday. Instead I was at a club. I was supposed to be hanging out with Heracles and Kiku. I was at a table by myself while Heracles was having a heated discussion about cats and Kiku had left almost immediately. Actually now that I think about it how did we even get into a place like this? I swallowed the rest of my drink. I should probably go, but how much could one more drink hurt? I walked to the bar to get a refill and when I got back I noticed that my table was overrun by a group of annoying guys. Oh well I'll just take that other empty table. Halfway through my drink, a strong looking, blonde haired, and blue eyed man sat across from me. This is one of the guys from the table that I sat at.

"So, dude! What's up?" He asked I couldn't tell if he was drunk or just naturally this friendly read obnoxious.

"Oh nothing much what about you." I say back hoping that this conversation would be short lived and I can go home. Frankly I was sick of the loud pop music, sick of the smell of throw up and the fact that I was here and not at home.

"I'm good but you look like crap. What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"How can I trust you? I just met you!" I can't believe it's possible for someone to be so naïve.

"You can trust me because I'm the hero!" He pointed to himself with his thumb.

"The hero?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Alfred F. Jones. Hero at your service!" He said goofly. It would be a crime to not chuckle at this.

"Sadik, the one in the mask." I point to my mask.

"You don't say." He said really sarcastically. I liked Alfred he had sass. Anyone else and I would've punched them out. The rest of the night went in a blur between drinks, dancing, debates, storytelling and their might've been a brawl. I can't say I remember. I do remember passing out on my bed though. Once I woke up I could tell two things. One I was hung over, I can thank this headache for telling me this, and Two I have a throbbing bruise the size of a baseball on my check. I finally stopped feeling sorry for myself and hauled myself out of bed and walked down the street to this little café across the street. They serve great coffee and the best breakfast I've ever tasted that isn't cooked by the French guy I know but can't come up with his name. I slid in the booth and Helen poured me my coffee and started to get my breakfast in order. You could say I'm a regular. I was lost in thought when Alfred came in and slid in my booth across from me.

"Hey bro! Wassup?" Helen place a plate of eggs, pancakes and a mountain of bacon in front of me.

"Thanks Helen. And I'm just getting breakfast." I said.

"Oh, cool bacon!" He said obviously eyeballing my bacon. Let's just say if you love life and want to continue living it do NOT get in the way of me and my bacon.

"Don't even think about it!" I said in a threating tone.

"Don't worry about it after all I am the hero." I shot him a warning glance. I picked up a slice of crisp bacon and started eating it in spaghetti like way. I guess it was kinda mean eating bacon in front of him like that but I mean its BACON! Apparently he had the same idea because that son-of-a-motherless-goat leaned across the table and bite off over half of my bacon I was currently eating. I swallowed the little bit that he didn't take because that was already in my mouth.

"What the hell man! What happened to being the hero?" I complained ready to kick him hard in the shins. He finished his stolen bacon.

"Even heroes have their weaknesses. Mine just so happens to be bacon." He said with a goofy grin. I wanted to knock that grin right off his face. Instead I grabbed the mustard bottle (One of those old fashioned squeeze one that some places still have. Like the ones in cartoons.) and covered his face in mustard.

"So not heroic!" he pouted grabbing for the napkins.

"I guess that makes me the villain."


End file.
